


Things She Won't Do

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [7]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Feelings cannot be assigned.





	Things She Won't Do

“I’m so—” Carly cut herself short, knowing their encounter (discovered by Alexis) was something to be ashamed of and to apologize for, “I can’t lie to you, Shawn. I haven’t before, and I won’t now. I don’t regret what happened, but I know how you feel about her. I don’t want to…”  
  
“You don’t know how I feel about Alexis,” Shawn’s sharp tone caused her to shrink, “or you.”  
  
Carly was afraid to hope, losing Jason made her cautious of everyone; yet she trusted him completely.  
  
“I’m not sorry for what happened. I want us to try this, Carly.”


End file.
